filmstudiesindiafandomcom-20200214-history
Indian and South Asian Films Resources
Film Studies in India The English and Foreign Languages University, Hyderabad http://www.jadavpur.edu/academics/arts_film_studies.htm http://www.jnu.ac.in/saa/ http://www.sarai.net/ http://www.cscsarchive.org/ http://www.csds.in/index.php Film Scholars in North America, Europe, and India USA 1. Priya Jaikumar (thanks for contributing several names of scholars for this list!) School of Cinematic Arts, University of Southern California, LA 2. Neepa Majumdar Film Studies Program, English Department, University of Pittsburgh, PA (Offers M.A. and PhD in English with a certificate in film studies (though students are doing the entire phd in film, there isn't a separate degree). 3. Richard Allen, Chair of Cinema Studies, Tisch School of the Arts, New York University 4. Sudhir Mahadevan Department of Comparative Literature University of Washington, Seattle The Cinema program is in comp lit at UW and offers both MA and PhD. Also has a South Asia Center. Mahadevan to offer a national cinemas course - focusing on post-independence Hindi cinema. Other faculty offering courses with Indian cinema include Heidi Pauwels, and Christian Novetzke 5. Monika Mehta Department of English Binghamton University, NY 6. Jyotsna Kapur Department of Cinema and Photography Southern Illinois University Carbondale, IL 7. Nitin Govil Department of Communication University of California, San Diego La Jolla, CA 8. Anustup Basu Department of English and Cinema Studies, University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign, Urbana, IL 9. Corey Creekmur and Philip Lutgendorf University of Iowa Iowa City, IA Philip Lutgendorf and Corey Creekmur have co-taught a course on Popular Hindi Cinema (largely an undergraduate course, but with a few graduate students). Prof Creekmur also teaches a number of courses that incorporate Indian cinema (on film and music, on stars, and on globalization. Prof Lutgendorf often uses Indian cinema in his courses on South Asian culture (and Hindi language classes), as does Priya Kumar in English (in her courses on South Asian literature, and topics such as Partition). Prof Creekmur is currently supervising three graduate students (two Indian, one American) writing dissertations on (or including) Indian cinema. 10. Amit Rai English Department Florida State University Tallahasse, FL 11. Tula Goenka Newhouse School of Communication Syracuse University, NY (Syracuse Abroad program offers “Bollywood internship” with Prof. Goenka) 12. Lalitha Gopalan, Shanti Kumar and Madhavi Mallapragada Radio-TV-Film College of Communication University of Texas-Austin Austin, TX 13. Sumita Chakravarty The New School NY, NY 14. Bhaskar Sarkar University of California, Santa Barbara CA 15. Teja Ganti Department of Anthropology Council for Media and Culture NYU 16. Pankaj Jain Department of Anthropology, Department of Philosophy and Religion Studies, University of North Texas 17. Sangita Gopal Department of English University of Oregon 18. Manishita Dass University of Michigan 19. Manjunath Pendakur Professor & Dean College of Mass Communication & Media Arts Southern Illinois University Carbondale IL 20. Lakshmi Srinivas Department of Sociology, University of Massachusetts, Boston, MA UK 1. Rajinder Dudrah Head of Drama Senior Lecturer in Screen Studies University of Manchester Drama Martin Harris Building Oxford Road, Manchester UK (BA(Hons) option to undergraduate students, 20+ each year. MA option to 2-3 students each year. Currently supervising 2 PhD students in the area of Indian cinema, and receive 1 or 2 serious queries each year from potential students wanting to pursue a PhD in the area). 2. Rosie Thomas University of Westminster London, UK (MA and MPhil/PhD on both of which there's an opportunity to specialise in Indian cinema for the dissertation/thesis. The MA doesn't teach Indian cinema as such (though it's included as part of a 'world cinema' module) but students can specialise as they wish for their final module. Prof Thomas has at present just one PhD student working directly on an Indian cinema topic (early Bengali cinema) but interest from others (eg one on Greek cinema that considers the influences of Indian cinema there in 1950s and 1960s). 3. Alka Kurian School of Arts, Design, Media and Culture University of Sunderland, UK 4. Rachel Dwyer Indian Cultures and Cinema Department of the Languages and Cultures of South Asia School of Oriental and African Studies London, UK INDIA 1. Shohini Ghosh Associate Professor AJK Mass Communication Research Centre Jamia Millia Islamia, New Delhi A leading Production school training students in 16mm film and Video & TV Production. 2. Ranjani Majumdar and Ira Bhaskar Associate Professors School of Arts and Aesthetics Jawaharlal Nehru University, New Delhi 3. Moinak Biswas Reader, Department of Film Studies Jadavpur University, Calcutta 4. M. Madhava Prasad Professor of Film and Cultural Studies in the Centre for European Studies, Central Institute of English and Foreign Languages, Hyderabad, India and is currently Visiting Senior Research Fellow at the Asia Research Institute. 5. Ravi Vasudavan Fellow of the Centre for the Study of Developing Societies. One of the initiators of , he is member of the editorial collective of the series. Resources on Teaching Non-Hindi South Asian Films '' Overview of multi-lingual Indian/South Asian films (Thanks to Corey Creekmur) Yves Thoraval “Cinemas of India (1896-2000),” Aruna Vasudev “Being and Becoming: The Cinemas of Asia” , and Lalitha Gopalan's http://www.wallflowerpress.co.uk/product/24-frames/cinema_of_india Bhojpuri: Ratnakar Tripathy. “BHOJPURI CINEMA: Regional resonances in the Hindi heartland” in South Asian Popular Culture Vol. 5, No. 2, October 2007, pp. 145-165 Malayalam: Suranjan Ganguly. “Constructing the Imaginary: Creativity and Otherness in the Films of Adoor Gopalakrishnan” in The Journal of Commonwealth Literature 2008; 43; 43 Vipin Kumar. “Politics of laughter: An introduction to the 1990s’ Malayalam popular comic film” in South Asian Popular Culture Vol. 6, No. 1, April 2008, 13–28 Marathi: Veronique Benei. 'Globalization' and regional(ist) cinema in Western India: Public culture, private media, and the reproduction of a Hindu national(ist) hero, 1930s-2000s, in South Asian Popular Culture Vol. 6, No. 2, October 2008, pp. 83-108 Tamil (Thanks to Anuja Jain and Rajan): There is Selvaraj Velayutham's book titled, Tamil Cinema: The Cultural Politics of India's other Film Industry. Nala Damayanti's essay, "Tamil identity and diasporic desire in a Kollywoood comedy" in SAPC 6:1. Priya Jaikumar "A new universalism: terrorism and film language in Mani Ratnam's Kannathil Muthamittal http://www.jadavpur.edu/academics/arts_film_studies.htm Also works by Theodore Bhaskaran, M.S.S.Pandian, Sara Dickey, Steve Hughes, Venkatesh Chakravarthy, Lalitha Gopalan, C.S.Lakshmi. Srinivas, Ravi K. and Sundar Kaali, "On Castes and Comedians: The Language of Power in Recent Tamil Cinema" in Secret Politics of Our Desire, ed. Ashis Nandy (London: Zed Books, 1998). Telugu (Thanks to Anuja Jain): S.V Srinivas. "Telugu cinema: N.T. Rama Rao and After", http://www.jnu.ac.in/saa/ Persistence of the Feudal: Star and Film Form in Post 1970s Telugu Cinema" (JMI) "Film culture, politics and industry http://www.sarai.net/ " (Seminar). Bengali (Thanks to Sangita Gopal and Corey Creekmur): Moinak Biswas' work on Bengali cinema - his amazing collection of essays by many fine scholars on Ray ("Apu and After") - but also work on popular Bengali cinema (in Ravi Vasudevan's "Making Meaning") and the special issue on sound in the Journal of the Moving Image as well as wonderful work on historical materials in JMI and City Flicks. in addition, there is also the work of Prof. Biswas' colleague Madhuja Mukerjee on early Bengali cinema (essays on Devdas as well as Chandidas come to mind - one of them in JMI issue on sound) as well as Sumita Chakravarty's noteworthy book on Mrinal Sen (Inner Eye? -- i cannot recall the title accurately) as well as books by John Hood on Buddhadeb Dasgupta and another work on Buddhadeb Dasgupta called "cinema of imprinted time" by someone whose name i cannot remember. I know Keya Ganguly has just completed a book on Ray forthcoming from Stanford (i think) press and Sharmishtha Gooptu has just written a dissertation on the history of Bengali cinema at the University of Chicago. Also, I am recalling some really smart work by Bhaskar Sarkar, Bishnupriya Ghosh, Manishita Dass, Mandakranta Bose. In addition to a chapter on Ghatak, Bhaskar Sarkar’s new book “Mourning the Nation” has a major chapter on popular Bengali cinema. Ashish Rajadhyaksha’s groundbreaking “Ritwik Ghatak: A Return to the Epic,” or the volume “Ritwik Ghatak: Arguments/Stories.” Pakistan (Thanks to Iftikhar Dadi): Iftikhar Dadi. “Registering Crisis: Ethnicity in Pakistani Cinema of the 1960s and 70s.” in Beyond Crisis: A Critical Second Look at Pakistan, edited by Naveeda Khan (Routledge, 2009), pp. 140-171. Mushtaq Gazdar. Pakistan Cinema 1947-1997, OUP, 1997. Sajid Iqbal, “Pakistani Cinema,” on the British Film Institute website http://www.cscsarchive.org/ Sri Lanka Dissanayake, Wimal. "Cinema, Nationhood, and Cultural Discourse in Sri Lanka" in Colonialsm and Nationalism in Asian Cinema (Indiana Univ. Press, 1994) ''Films on Films 1. Sivan, Sanjeev. 2003. United Colours of Bollywood. New Delhi: Public Service Broadcast Trust. 2. Khanna, Sumit. 2002. All Roads Lead to Cinema. New Delhi: Public Service Broadcasting Trust. 3. Documentary about Bimal Roy shown on Channel 4 during the 90's, available on Yashraj Films DVDs of Bimal Roy films. 4. Garewal, Simi. The Living Legend Raj Kapoor. 1984 1990. Bombay: Bombino. 5. Benegal, Shyam. 1980. Satyajit Ray. Bombay: Films Division, Ministry of Information & Broadcasting, Government of India. 6. Kabir, Nasreen Munni. "In Search of Gurudutt", a three part documentary, available on Yashraj Films DVDs of Gurudutt films. 7. B R Chopra in conversation with Yash Chopra, available on Yashraj Films DVDs of B R Chopra films. Category:Browse